


Summertime Excitement

by Emily_the_Almighty



Series: Dog!Gavin [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dog!Gavin, Explicit Sexual Content, Freshman!Michael, M/M, No penetration, also technically sorta underage, technically, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes home from his last day of freshman year. With the house to himself, he does what every normal teenage guy does: spend hours holed up in his room on his computer. And eventually he turns to porn. Because you know, he's a horny teenage boy.</p><p>Enter Gavin, who gives Michael the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> I legit wrote this like 2 years ago for a different fandom and never posted it. So I got the bright idea to change the names and edit it a bit and BAM! Here it is. I realize it sucks, but I might make it a series. And make Gavin magical or some shit. Who knows?
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy either way. This, and myself, is literally trash.

School. Yet another of life's boredoms. Michael sat through the entire day in a daze, excited for summer break. When the last bell rang, and everyone shot from their seats, he was the first one out of the room. Climbing onto the yellow death machine and plugging up headphones to his phone, it was time to zone out.

Before long, the bus jerked to a stop, and he shuffled down the stairs, running the five minutes to his house. He all but ripped the door off its hinges, and kicked off his converse. Gavin, the family German Shepherd, met his enthusiasm, and barked once before jumping on Michael's chest.

"Hey buddy! It's summer vay-cay!" Michael told him, scratching behind his ears and on his head. His ears flattened against his skull, and he whined in content. Smiling wide, Michael let him down, and fed him before going to his room. The 'rents were on a business trip in the next city over, so Mikey boy had the house to himself for a few days.

After a few hours of goofing off on the internet, Michael switched over to porn. Watching the graphic videos, the sights and sounds went directly south. Michael's hand crept downwards, rubbing the growing bulge in his basketball shorts.

Michael built himself up, moaning softly as he teased his length. He switched to another video, and watched with rapt attention as man in the video was brutally fucked. By multiple other men. It was his fetish, don't judge. Michael stripped, finally wrapping a hand around his throbbing member.

He didn't notice the door creak open, or the slight patter of paws on the hardwood floors. He knew he wasn't alone when a coarse, flat tongue joined his hand on his length. Letting out a noise of surprise, Michael ripped his hand away, and his eyes flew open.

Gavin sat there, tail wagging and his tongue lolling out his mouth. "B-bad dog!" Michael scolded, but Gavin leaned forward, licking up the underside of his owner's cock. He moaned loudly, cheeks flushing in arousal and surprise. Havin didn't stop, but sped up, his tongue lapping at the dripping length in front of him. Michael threaded a few fingers into the thick fur of Gavin's neck, bucking lightly.

Michael wrapped his free hand around his base, pumping slightly. With each passing moment, his release thundered closer, and tears of intense pleasure pricked at his eyes. The familiar knot grew in his abdomen, and tightened.

"G-Gavin!" The redhead moaned while he came, screwing his eyes shut as the sensation overcame him. Gavin lapped at what had spilled, and Michael shivered at the feeling. 

Michael panted in the aftermath. Opening his eyes, Gavin sat in the exact same spot as before, his tail thumping against the floor. Michael gave him a weak smile. "Good boy." He whispered, petting his head gently. He did the dog-smile, and trotted away, hopping on the bed.

Michael sighed, and started putting his clothes back on. 

That was...certainly an experience. He looked back at the behemoth napping on the bed, and smiled fondly. He could see this happening more.


End file.
